dwaifandomcom-20200214-history
Spoon with the jiblet on it
That goddamn spoon that you sometimes get that has that one jiblet on it that is so annoying to deal with. It is just there, it doesn't ever want to get off either because then it would not be the spoon with the jiblet on it and that is bad. It has long been debated what the exact origin of the first Spoon with the jiblet on it was, but most Bois tend to agree that it was born in the year 399. The spoon had an uneventful life at first, mainly wishing that it could completely screw up the universe as it is a manifestation of pure evi;l , having come about from a normal spoon that got a jiblet stuck on it. Eventually with the help of the cult of the Dyslexic Binlet Assosciation. Sentences. The spoon with the jublet on it is commonly mistaken for the following: Sauron, The devil, Satan, That one dude on the corner that pisses in your coke when you aren't looking, Misses Norrris, Hitler, A jew, Umbridge, Cancer, a chronic, painful illness, A chainsaw, Knives being embedded in your eyes, PMS, Toenail Subduction, My parents, Moussolini, Ugandan knuckles, The big gay, The bad, other spoons with jiblets on it , The discord mobile app, Communists, That one FUCKING GODDAMN book cupboard thT ALWAYs fucks your toe, White phospherous, Skel, Suicide, Amputation, Getting ripped off, Caelus, Being framed for the defacing of the mona lisa by projecting a stream of your own piss into the atomic structure of the frame from the top of mount ruhhhmore, Murder, losing World War II, Winning World War I, Tornadoes, Bad self image, The devil again, Angels that do nothing but slowly approach you playing their harps far too loud, Uranium, Atom bombs, The atrocities commited by the Third reich in WWII, All the hopes and dreams you used to have as a kid that were shattered on the harsh shores of reality, That one time when you thought you had found the perfect person but couldn't even bring yourself to speak to them, that one lonely person who just flung themselves off a bridge near where you live, Train conductors, Bus timetables, Governements, Capitalism, Money laundering, Top Gear being cancelled, the BBC, That one time you had a dream where something went right for once, Armageaddon, Ragnarok, :Fylliz fiǫrvi :feigra manna, :rýðr ragna siǫt :rauðom dreyra. :Svǫrt verða sólskin :of sumor eptir, :veðr ǫll válynd :Vitoð ér enn, eða hvat? :-The first verse of the holy book of the Spoon with the jiblet on it The end of days, A relative dying suddenly and without warning, A close friend moving away, Death metal, Count dodkd odkd odudk dudkddu dkddo dod, God, and Jesus, the one bit of chewing gum you swallowed ehwn you were young and made you think you were going to die, that one freaky part ofyour nose where it goes from bone to cartilage, Broken glasses, Shark bites, being hit by lightning, Falling into a hole, Falling over in general, inhaling mustard gas, Getting sand in your mouth, Getting salt in your eyes, :Brœðr muno beriaz :ok at bǫnom verða :muno systrungar :sifiom spilla. :Hart er í heimi, :hórdómr mikill :—skeggǫld, skálmǫld :—skildir ro klofnir— :vindǫld, vargǫld— :áðr verǫld steypiz. :Mun engi maðr :ǫðrom þyrma :-The second verse of the holy book of the Spoon with the jiblet on it Having your vital organs torn out, Being stung by tracker-jackers, Farting really loudly in a library, any noise that Xzycon makes, Spoons that are too big, infertility, Your ancestors being a part of a genocide, Your ancestors ending up in a mass grave, You ending up in a mass grave, Radiation poisoning, Angry birds, Alcohol posioning, dislocation of the armpit, Chernobyl, Being betrayed by your best friend, Your sister being injured in a car accident and is paralyzed on one side of her body, Your best friend going to war and never returning, Being demoted in CS:GO, Being born with the inabilit to breathe, Suffering a major accident that leaves you without sight or hearing, and an inability to feel texture properly. Being on your deathbed as they invent immortality, Never being more than someone who wastes their time on memes and walking around aimlessly. among many others I've long forgotten what I originally set out to do. Category:Pain Category:Suffering